Charmed Once Again
by elmeo24567
Summary: This focuses on mutiple people mainly Wyatt and his new found lover, Emberess. He is a new type of witch but just as powerful as the charmed ones.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, only my own plot here.

Edited by: Itachi102915

**Wyatt's P.O.V**

It was a bright, sunny day and quiet. Maybe too quiet.

I was heading upstairs to look at the Book of Shadows to look for the Harpie demon when I heard a crashing sound.

"Wyatt! Chris!" I started glowing and suddenly I was surrounded by blue orbs. I appeared in the attic, Chris next to me.

"Melinda, what's going on?" I yelled.

"A demon attacked me, he was a lower level. I vanquished him," Melinda said in one breath. We glanced towards the center of the room to see a light starting to take form in the middle of the attic, a pink heart in the middle of the figure could be seen. The light stopped as my aunt Phoebe beamed in. Soon after my mother, Piper, and my aunt Paige appeared in blue orbs.

"Good, everyone's here," Phoebe stated while glancing quickly around.

"Why are we here, Phoebe?" Piper blurted out.

"Well, I had a premonition. Someone is being attacked out by P3." Phoebe rushed out with a worried voice. I was about to say something but I was interrupted by the sound of chimes. I immediately thought of the person who I was sensing was in trouble. Blue orbs surrounded me, I soon orbed out.

I appeared in a dark alley. I soon saw a person flip in the air and then hitting a stack of crates that broke beneath them. The person got up and brushed the debris off.

"Who are you?" I called out, the person turning to me. I could see it was a guy. He was wearing skinny jeans with a tight black shirt. I saw two demons shimmer in.

"Look out!" I yelled as they threw two energy balls each at him. He turned quickly, looking at them. Then his figure became blurry as liquid, the energy balls went straight through him.

"Energy balls!" I yelled as I waved my hand back to the demons. The energy balls orbed to the demons and they burst into flames. The guy's figure became less blurry and he soon became solid once more. He looked at me with a shocked look.

Someone orbed in behind him. It was female. She grabbed his hand before orbing out.

I was baffled. I was standing in the ally near P3 still staring at the spot where they disappeared. Something shined on the ground. Walking over to it, I went to pick it up but stopped. I felt as if I was being watched. I saw nothing after taking the time to gaze at everything around me.

I began glowing and blue orbs surrounded me as I orbed.

**The Underworld**

"Have you found the witch?" A dark malicious voice asked.

"Yes, my lord." A beautiful woman on a table spoke.

"Well Oracle, what do you see?" The malicious voice demanded.

"Heartbreak for the youngest, grief for the middle one, love for the oldest. Death, death."The Oracle spoke while her eyes turned from cloudy, fog white to a golden color.

"Hehe, hahahaha." The voice laughed.

**Back At the Manor**

**Wyatt's P.O.V**

I orbed into the manor and began to gaze at the object in my hand. It was a pendant in the shape of a water droplet.

"WYATT! WHERE DID YOU GO?" Piper demanded.

"I sensed someone was in trouble," I said, never once looking up from the pendant.

"Charge?" She asked in a curious tone.

"No, but he was a witch. He had a Whitelighter but she appeared after the fight. They orbed out together. He had this power... he turned to water for a moment before turning back solid. This is his pendant that he dropped." I explained as I handed it to her.

Piper studied it, "He had liquification." She stated, "Not a common ability."

She turned then spoke, "Gather the family. We need you, Chris, Melinda, Phoebe, Paige and Coop."

I nodded my head before orbing out to find everyone.

**Apartment Room**

**Emberess P.O.V**

As we appeared in blue orbs, I felt around my neck to find the pendant but it wasn't there.

"Fuck my life," I spat out. I rubbed my head.

"Don't be that way, Emberess." Shayla said with sympathy in her voice.

"Shayla, why didn't you come when I was in trouble? I mean another Whitelighter came but he was different." I stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked with curiosity.

"He could orb, he used calling but with orbs. What is he?" I said all at once.

"Hybrid." She whispered. I looked over at her, I was about to speak when something blew up my door. Some guy was standing there looking at me, something appeared in his hand. It was a crossbow.

Shayla orbed out without me. A knife appeared in his other hand and he threw it at me. I felt my body cool and almost melt as it turned to liquid. The knife went through me and I became solid again.

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "HELP, SOMEONE!" A moment later someone appeared in blue orbs. I looked closely as the person stopped glowing. It was the guy from the ally. He looked at me.

Two more people appeared in dark orbs.

"Darklighters!" I said in a worried tone.

He looked at me and grabbed my hand. They shot arrows at us as we orbed away. We appeared in a house with an old like appearance and dropped to the ground with a thump.

"Lamp!" Someone yelled.

A lamp flew at us, a blue shield ten pooled around us. The lamp shattered against it. I looked at the guy as he lay next to me, he had an arrow in his shoulder.

"Who the hell is that, Wyatt?" The same voice demanded.

I looked at the guy next to me, he seemed to be struggling to keep his shield up.

"Let it down, you're wasting your energy." I rushed out in a worried tone. He was looking at me now with a blank expression, his eyes locked on mine. The shiled started to fold in on itself. Glancing around I saw a woman with bright red hair and a pale complexion.

"Aunt Paige." The guy I now know as Wyatt said in a pleading tone.

"WYATT!" She screamed.

I sat on my knees, grabbing his shoulder. I helped him to his feet and we walked over to the sunroom. I layed him on the wick couch. The woman named Paige was gone.

I looked back to Wyatt who was now grabbing his shoulder where the arrow was.

"Do you trust me?" I asked in a calm tone. He didn't say a word for a bit, then a moment later he nodded his head. I placed my hand on the collar of his shirt and ripped it open, forcing it further open to reveal the arrow in his shoulder. I removed the shirt and reached down to break the arrow when I felt more people coming. Someone tried to use molecular immobilization, or in other words, tried to freeze me.

"Why won't he freeze?" A voice cried out. I looked to see three women and three men.

The youngest female threw her arm out and I felt myself yanked backwards. I hit a window, going completely through it and shattering the glass. I stood and shook it off as if the fall was nothing, brushing the shards of glass off of my body.

I was entering the sun room again and quickly made my way over to where Wyatt was to finish what I had started. Wyatt immediately put up his shield around them.

"Why is Wyatt protecting him?" A male voice stated.

Demons appeared behind the clustered group of what I assumed were family.

"May the water rise, may it fall. I call upon water, a being of purity. May these demons be washed away with obscurity." I said the spell as I had my hands facing outward towards them. The demons became liquid and fell to the floor in a puddle of water. I closed my hand and the water evaporated.

"Come in now, more will be coming." I stated. They rushed into the sun room and I held out my palm, water formed into a ball. I threw it at the entrance, water spouted in the doorway like a veil. I repeated this action on the other entrance, double doors, ceilings and glass windows.

"Please, now stop attacking me." I asked them pleadingly when I faced the family. I looked at Wyatt whose shield was now down. I placed my hands on the arrow once again. It snapped in half, I removed both pieces as carefully as I could manage without hurting him. I then put my hands on his wound, I thought of the ocean peace, its soothing waves. I felt water flow through me, entering the wound through my hands. The wound begand to close, the light that was produced from my hand was sea blue.

I removed my hands from his now healed wound. I felt lightheaded all of a sudden... I collapsed to the floor. The veil disappeared around the entrances and I heard people gasp around me, along with the sound of shuffling. Hands were on me and I felt someone pick me up. I got a sick feeling in my stomach before smelling mint out of nowhere...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, only my own plot here.

Edited by: **Itachi102915**, author of 17 stories

**Wyatt's P.O.V**

**At the Manor**

As I orbed him to my room I was hit with the calming smell of mint. I haven't used my room in so long, I almost forgot what it smells like. I laid him on my bed.

I heard chimes before my mother, Piper, orbed in.

"How is he?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"He is drained and needs his rest," I stated coldly. She flinched, "We are truly sorry, Wyatt. I overreacted. I didn't process the information thoroughly and we all thought he was evil," she pleaded.

"He is the one that called out. He's the witch. After I got hit when we landed he helped me... Melinda threw him through a window, you tried to freeze him... and yet he protected you all, destroying those foul demons!" I rushed this out and tried to calm myself.

Chimes sounded as someone orbed into the room. The person had on a white robe with distinct golden markings that he couldn't well describe at the moment.

"Oh, now you get your asses down from up there after the fact?" Piper spat.

The elder lifted their hood and Piper's face went blank. "Prue?"

"Hello, Piper," Prue, my dead aunt, responded.

"How did this happen? When did it happen?" Piper asked in a choked up voice.

"I can't explain that to you, but you need to protect this child. He is part of good... he is no demon, but is all witch. He chose this path when he was young and doesn't remember. His mother may come for him soon, be aware. Protect him!" Prue said with an urgent expression on her face.

"What do you mean? Explain! Now!" Piper burst out.

Chimes could be heard once more. "I can't, I've said too much already. I love you all dearly." She orbed out.

**Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean**

"Did you find my precious son?" A dark, worried voice asked.

"No, my Queen. But we did hear rumors that he is now being protected," someone replied back.

"Then what use are you to me?" The so called 'Queen' raised her hand, a sphere of water forming above her hand before throwing it in the other's direction. It made contact with a being that looked to have shark-like features... it screamed, "Nooo! My Queen, let me find them!" The begging sickened the other, yet they let the water disperse.

"Very well, but be warned... do not fail me!" The shark-like being turned into water and disappeared.

"Shalinto, follow him and stay close," the voice demanded and came the reply the being expected of those below.

"Yes, my Queen." Shalinto disappeared into a pool of water.

**Wyatt's P.O.V**

**Back at the Manor**

I watched as the boy slept on my bed, my mother having orbed out a few minutes earlier. I was left alone to ponder the events of today. Walking to my dresser, I grabbed a shirt and quickly slipped it on. The questions of who exactly this kid was gnawed at my brain. I could hear him breathing softly a few feet away from where I stood near my dresser.

Orbing out, I appeared in the living room where everyone was seated. I was beyond pissed as I looked around at everyone there. I was about to speak but was interrupted when someone else spoke.

"He's an Aquateria; half witch and half demon. But Aquaterians have a choice to choose one or the other, either it be Good or Evil. But down their line... they are all Evil. Yet this boy is Good and therefore protected by us. His powers are as great as those next to be the Charmed ones," Piper stated as calmly as possible.

I was baffled. The sound of chimes sounded and I knew the Elders were calling me. Without another word to the group I orbed up to them.

**Emberess's P.O.V**

**Wyatt's Room**

I awoke in a room where it was dark. I panicked immediately but soon calmed when I smelled the familiar scent of mint. Glancing around, I realized I was alone. My feet made contact with the floor as I climbed out of the comfortable bed I was in. I opened the door to the room cautiously before walking out.

I was heading down the hallway when a mesmerizing smell hit me. The smell led me straight to the kitchen and I saw a woman standing by a stove, cooking. She turned to me as if she sensed my presence and gave me a warm smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a motherly tone and I couldn't help but to reply in kind with a quite, soft voice, "I am fine, just a headache is all. That smells good, by the way. Is it beef stew?"

"Yes, it's my own recipe," She stated proudly.

"It smells delicious If I may interject?" I asked as I headed towards her. Piper nodded her head and I spoke up again,"I seem to have a taste for ginger and cinnamon," I stated boldly, putting in the ingredients as I spoke. I then took a sip from the ladel to taste my skills and I hummed before murmuring, "Delicious." I dipped the ladel in once more and handed it to Piper for a sip herself.

"Oh dear, that is delicious. I would have never have thought of that," she expressed excitedly. I chuckled.

Soon after, I got a strange feeling that someone was going to appear. Blue lights came down from the ceiling before it faded. Wyatt appeared.

"The Elders said we have to-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw me in the kitchen with Piper.

"I found another cook, he may just as well be better than me!"Piper blurted out. I blushed slightly, Wyatt was studying me closely. He then headed towards us. "I'll be the judge of that," Wyatt stated with a matter-of-fact tone. He took the ladel from Piper and tasted the stew. His face lit up with praise.

"This is the best stew I have ever tasted," Wyatt complimented.

"Thank you," I replied. I was about to say aomething else when a woman with red hair and a pale complexion appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, my God." She stated, flabbergasted, while looking at me, "You have beautiful eyes."

I chuckled. I was about to accept the compliment when I felt a pain in my stomach that felt like I had just gotten punched with full force.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled out as I collapsed on the kitchen floor in pain. Wyatt was over me in an instant.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I lay there in the fetal position.

"Yes... but something is coming." I spoke with worry in my voice.

"Paige, Piper, get in here now!" Phoebe yelled, Paige and Piper ran out to her aid within seconds.

Wyatt helped me up. We head crashing coming from the other room and we both ran towards the noise. When we arrived in the sun room Piper was flipped back into a window while Paige hit the table in the entrance room. Phoebe smashed into the grandfather clock.

"Mom!" Wyatt yelled out.

Paige recovered and orbed over to Phoebe and Piper, they were now all gathered in the sun room. The thing attacking them came into view and I looked closely at it.

"Banisk!" I yelped, he turned to me.

"Ah, so I have found you!" He stated and took a step closer. A sphere of water formed in his hand and he threw it at the three women, they were now encased in the liquid. I waved my hand and it disappeared and he chuckled, forming another.

"That won't work, I will not return," I spat out with venom.

"I can't orb!" Paige said in a panicked voice.

Banisk threw the ball of water... I thought of water protecting fish. Water formed into a wall, rejecting the attack made.

"Stop, now! How dare you attack me?" I questioned, angered. He continued to throw the balls of water and I proceeded to get weaker by the minute. Wyatt took my hand in his and a blue shield formed in front of mine, which didn't go down.

"Let it down, I have this." Wyatt said with boldness. I reluctantly let my shiel fall, Banisk stopped his attacks before raising his palm towards us.

"No!" I yelled while forcing my palm towards him, he froze. Literally... as he was frozen his body was encased in layers of frost until his whole being was completely covered.

"Now, Piper, blow him up." I commanded and she smirked, "With pleasure." She threw her hands forward and Banisk shattered into fragments.

Wyatt let his shield down with a sigh of relief.

"What the hell was that?" Piper demanded.

"His name..." I felt myself collapsing and before I could finish I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, only my own plot here.

Edited by: **Itachi102915**, author of 17 stories

**Wyatt's Room**

**Emberess's P.O.V**

I awoke with pounding headache and groaned slightly.

The smell of mint hit me.

Sitting up in the bed, I glanced quickly around the dark room, a figure sat in a corner in a chair. My eyes adjusted to the blackness and soon saw that it was none other than Wyatt. His head was resting in his palm, his features could be made out in the soft moonlight. I saw his short, spiked blonde hair first as I continued to gaze at him. The moment felt so right to me.

I got out of the bed and headed out of the bedroom. Going down the stairs, I heard voices in deep discussion.

"Piper, he isn't evil," Paige stated. The three women were in my view, now. Piper crossed her arms in disagreement.

"Something's wrong, Wyatt is protecting him. He's a good judge of character. Something must be causing Wyatt's affliction," Phoebe stated.

As I listened, I felt a presence behind me and quickly turned, only to bump into a hard figure. I looked up when the figure placed their hands on my waist, the breath taken from me in that moment.

"Wyatt..." I whispered. A smile creeped its way onto his face.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, it isn't polite." He blurted out quietly. Quickly, I extricated myself from his hold and turned to walk away. He grabbed my hand before I could leave and surrounded us in orbs. The room around us disappeared from sight as they engulfed them and suddenly the sight was different.

We appeared in the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. Small little lights fluttered about like fairies. My jaw dropped, it was so beautiful... something so magical it was almost unreal.

-...-

**Wyatt's P.O.V**

_17 Years Ago_

_I remember running and hiding from my mother at the beach. A rock happened to be in my way and my six-year-old feet tripped over it, falling then down a sandy hill. I landed on a soft bed of grass and smelled the ocean breeze. I saw the blue water sparkling into the vast horizon, making me forget my pain. A woman was in my view and she had the body of a fish. She had been crying sapphire tears. I walked over to her and asked her whole-heartedly, "Butiful fish lady, why is you crwyin'?"_

_"M-m-my daughter is trapped in that metal cage. I can't get her out." She choked out and more tears spilled over._

_That's when I saw a young girl in a steel cage not far away. I waved my hand, yelling, "girl, beach." The girl was suddenly surrounded by blue orbs, appearing by a rock on the beach with her mother close by. The woman looked releived and gazed at her daughter with love before turning to me._

_"Thank you, kindly. May I ask your name?" She asked ecstatically._

_"Wyatt Halliwell." I stated proudly._

_"Wyatt Halliwell, I bless you with bravery and hope... the first barrier is broken." She spoke with happiness in her soft, alto voice._

_A month after that day on the beach, I was running in the woods looking around and trying to find all the animals I could. I was happy. Yet... that's when I spotted a woman crying in a meadow, a bear trap encased her leg._

_I immediately ran and began to try to release her from its jaws, but it wouldn't open. I fell on my butt hours later, exhausted._

_"My mummy told me not to expose magic, but you need help," I said boldly. "Open!" I yelled out while holding out my hand towards the contraption that suddenly opened as if it wasn't locked tight in the first place._

_"Thank you, child. What is your name?"_

_"Wyatt Halliwell." I stated it the same way as last time; with confidence. She looked at me after her leg healed up to almost nothing. No traces of any wound was left._

_"Well, Wyatt Halliwell, I thank you. I bless you with tenacity and courage," the woman said. "The second barrier has been broken."_

_I smiled from ear to ear and she disappeared, leaves flying up into the air in her vanishing._

_Two months after the incident in the woods I was in a small garden, playing with my cat. I saw something glow and hit a wall not far from me and I ran towards it. I saw the most elegant thing... a beautiful fairy._

_I inspected it thoroughly and discovered the wings were damaged. Cupping my hands around the fairy, I scooped it up and took it inside. I nursed it back to health for two weeks until it was back to full health._

_Once back to full health, I took it out to the garden where I had found it. The fairy flew out of my hands and went over to the fountain. Curious, I followed, and there I saw a miracle..._

_There by the fountain was the fish lady and the forest lady. The fairy spoke with hopefulness, "Thank you for nursing me and protecting me. What is your name, young child?" The fairy asked. I looked at them with a puzzled expression before answering boldly, "Wyatt Halliwell."_

_"Wyatt Halliwell, I bless you with kindness and peace. The third barrier has been broken," he said._

_"For saving us, Wyatt Halliwell, you are blessed... with love," all three beings stated. "You shall find your true love at the tender age of 23," the mermaid said in a soft voice._

_"I am a nymph, my dear. But be warned, when your true love enters the place called Eden. His counter part or the corrupter-"_

_"Shall perish," the fairy interjected, "So Eden may live. Your love shall help you pass the grieving. You shall not be alone, little one."_

_"We bless you, child. Remember... this love would never abandon you." They all said calmly._

_They each disappeared, one by one. One in water, one in leaves and the other in light. I can only remember being speechless... and coming to visit each time I felt utterly alone._

~Present~

I heard my name being called as I was standing and I snapped out of my trance. I was about to respond to his question but heard a chime and were suddenly surrounded by a swirl of lights, appearing then in a dark alley. My eyes adjusted to the darkness. A fire ball was thrown at us and I threw up my shield in defense, the fire ball exploding against it when it made contact.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Just a playmate for your lover." A voice spoke maliciously when something hit the ground with a thud. I saw a woman with bright blonde hair. She had a tattoo that I instantly recognized.

"Popi, no!" I yelled out with rage evident in my voice. No one could be seen.

I heard chanting, "May the purity of water bring evil to light. Never let the water stop flowing. Bring evil hiding in the darkness of night, with the purity of water, bring them to sight!" At that moment, rain began to fall and everything was instantly soaked except for me. Demons appeared in the dark areas and I turned to look behind me. The boy who orbed with me... The one whose name I didn't know stood there. A demon was behind him.

"Look out!" I yelled, but it was too late. The demon stabbed him in the back with an athem. I could sense that Popi had died from the downpour. I was full of rage... I waved my hands as orbs began to surround the demons and they started to explode. I ran to the boy before he fell and caught him. "No!" I yelled once again, tears falling down over my cheeks.

Thunder started to rumble.

**Back At the Manor**

**Melinda's P.O.V**

I was in the living room when it started to storm, my mom, Piper, came through the door pissed.

"Get your asses down here. NOW!" She screamed. Nothing happened. All of a sudden, blue orbs appeared in the room and three figures could be made out.

Wyatt appeared with the boy in his arms, another next to them. Wyatt was crying as if he was in anguish. "I... I couldn't save her. And he's hurt. He... He might..." Wyatt trailed off.

Phoebe beamed in as my aunt Paige appeared and I was mortified.

"Why is the floor soaked?" Paige asked.

"Paige!" Phoebe said in a panicked tone. The woman called woman looked over at the scene. Shocked, she rushed over with Piper and moved Wyatt out of the way.

"No!" He yelled, a crack of lightning struck. He then orbed out. It started raining.

"Quick, heal him!" Piper blurted out. Paige too the athem out and placed her hands on the wound. It began to close but stopped. "It won't heal!"

**A Peak Overlooking San Francisco**

**Wyatt's P.O.V**

"No!" I seemed to yell for the hundredth time, crying as more thunder cracked across the darkening sky.

"Why, why them?" I screamed, the wind picking up.

**Back At the Manor**

**Emberess's P.O.V**

I was conscious, but only faintly. I tried to say something, anything, but nothing would come out so I listened closely to the commotion.

"Wyatt disappeared, he's shielded. Why can't we find him?" Piper yelled with worry.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found," Melinda interjected softly.

"Why is it so stormy?" Chris asked without thought.

"It's Wyatt." I interrupted, everyones eyes fell on me as if a miracle had taken place. "What do you mean? This isn't Wyatt's power." Phoebe stated.

"That's true. Those powers are his, but his emotions are tied to me, any my power is tied to nature," I said calmly. Another strike of lightning occurred.

"He's going to expose magic at this point," Melinda said in a matter-of-fact tone. I thought of Wyatt's face, his smile, and I felt myself liquify. I turned to water and disappeared through the floor.

**A Peak Overlooking San Francisco**

**Wyatt's P.O.V**

"No! Damn you all! Why them? WHY THEM?" I screamed out as the wind carried my voice.

"WYATT! WYATT! PLEASE STOP!" A voice that I instantly recognized yelled out. I turned around to see him. The boy I can't get out of my head. He looked at me with pleading eyes, his face full of emotion. I looked into his beautiful eyes. He stepped forward and I ran to him when he was about to collapse, catching him in my arms. Sitting on the ground, his head rested on my lap as it began to rain harder. Water surrounded us, falling onto our bodies, his face covered in raindrops that dripped from his long lashes.

"My name is Emberess!" He tried to yell out, and I whispered in response, "That's beautiful."

He continued to look up at me and I couldn't control myself. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his, him immediately accepting mine as my tongue slipped into his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, but I could tell he was struggling. We broke our kiss and he glanced up at me, seeming dazed.

"Wyatt, I think... I'm going to... fain-" Emberess tried to speak but passed out before he could finish.

"No!" I yelled and pushed him on his side. I placed my hands on his wound and they began to glow, his wounds healed. I picked him up and orbed back to the manor to place him in my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, only my own plot here.

Edited by: Itachi102915

**Manor**

**Emberess's P.O.V**

I awoke in Wyatt's room, in his bed. Taking a quick look around, I realizes he was nowhere to be found. Blue orbs appeared in the room as Wyatt orbed in. He was in only a towel that was soaking wet. He faced his dresser as he pulled out clothes. He slipped his boxer briefs on under his towel, then removed it. I was sitting on the edge of the bed by this time.

"I don't understand you. You're a puzzle to me." I blurted out and Wyatt jumped out of sheer surprise.

"Holy shit, you scared me," Wyatt rushed out, now that he was finally facing me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He walked to the edge of the bed and kneeled, looking at me... into my eyes.

"I don't understand myself either, but what I do understand is that I feel something for you," Wyatt stated. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, snaking his tongue into my mouth. I felt his warm tongue fighting with mine for dominance. I ran my hand up his chest and pinched his nipple as his kiss grew rough. I bit his lip and he moaned a bit louder than before.

"Wyatt!" Piper called out from downstairs.

Wyatt broke our kiss and let out some sort of annoyed grunt. He put his pants on, then his shoes and shirt. He orbed out and I sat there for a minute before getting dressed myself, heading out of the room after.

I entered the kitchen, seemingly very thirsty at the moment. I got a cup of orange juice and drank it as I pondered over the events that had recently occurred this past week. Still, I was baffled from it all.

I was lost in thought when someone tapped me from behind. I turned around to see Melinda eyeing me.

"If you have something to say, then say it. I do not approve of being stared at, it's very rude," I stated. She just stood there, staring at me.

"I don't trust you, you're up to something," she stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

"You don't have to trust me, that's up to you. However, don't meddle in my affairs if you yourself wish me not to do the same. Future reference," I spat out at her as I got up from where I was sitting at the table and walked out. I turned a corner that led me to the sun-room and bumped into someone. I fell to the floor and glanced up to see Paige.

"Sorry, Emberess."

She held out her hand to help me up and I smiled.

"No problem, didn't watch where I was going," I assured her and she returned the kind smile.

"Have you seen my keys?" Paige asked.

"No, but this may help. May the oceans waves flow to Paige, let what has been lost now be found, let the waves guide her to her object of affection so she may lay claim once again." I chanted the spell. The smell of the breeze fresh off the ocean could be smelled. Water appeared in her hand, along with her keys. The water disappeared.

I was about to give my insight on something when I felt the emotion frustration. I thought of the feeling and soon became liquid, falling through the floor and appearing in a dark room. My eyes adjusted. I could hear a sound, as if something was being punched. I could then make out a figure that seemed to be punching a punching bag. I moved closer then realized it was Wyatt.

"You're frustrated about something." I spoke with empathy. Wyatt stopped the bag from swinging and turned to me. He was shirtless. His torso was glistening with perspiration.

"No, I'm not," Wyatt objected. I looked at him and smirked, stepping towards him.

"I can feel it. Your emotions are crying out with it," I countered. Wyatt became silent. I touched my palm to his cheek; he didn't pull away.

"How about a spar? To let out your frustration," I offered. Wyatt seemed to ponder this. He then kissed my palm. I took that as a yes.

Backing up a few steps, I took a fighting stance, as did he. I went for a punch first. He blocked it then his leg came up to a side-kick. I lifted my knee and blocked it, hopping to kick out with my other leg. I felt another side-kick land on my other side. We were panting after a while of this.

Wyatt came at me with multiple punches and I blocked most of them, he came with a round-house kick. I caught his foot and flipped him on his back before straddling him, pinning him to the ground. We were face to face, both panting and sweating.

Wyatt flipped me over with my legs around his waist, his face close to mine once again and I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I leaned up towards him, our lips meeting. His tongue entered my mouth and I moaned deeply, feeling his swollen member through his workout pants, pressing against mine as we kissed.

"Wyatt?" A voice blurted out with surprise. We both turned to the stairway.

I saw an attractive woman about the age of 22, blonde hair and tanned.

"Popi?" Wyatt yelled in shock. I felt an emotion of rage coiling its way around the room, coming straight from Popi. She wanted to attack. I smelled something odd, though.

She was a demon.

My instinct told me to protect us, my water shield springing up just in time for a fireball to hit it. I stared her down as I was filling with rage, I thought of the ocean, the waves calming me down. I then spoke with calmness.

"You're not dead?"

She huffed at me. I smirked and began to chuckle. I was about to say something when I felt a knot form in my stomach. I looked at Wyatt and could tell he had mixed feelings. I looked at Popi again, the smirk still in place.

I retorted with a cocky tone, "He thought you were dead, as did I. Apparently, it was a shape-shifter the demons killed. However, I get the feeling you have something planned for me. In any case, I won't explain myself to you. Though, the situation does need some explaining." I felt myself turn to liquid as I teleported away in water.

Appearing in a dark cave, I smelled the ocean. I raised my hand and snapped my fingers. The water in the cave glowed with bright blue lights that illuminated the cave. I looked around; it felt like home. I went over the events that took place.

Sometime later, I felt as if I was being watched.

"Show yourself, Shalinto!" I commanded. A man at the age of 25 with black, spiked hair and black eyes, appeared. He had a muscular body with a tattoo of claw marks on one side of his face.

"You're frustrated, not at ease," Shalinto stated with boldness. I glanced at to in acknowledgment. Shalinto stepped closer to me, lifting my chin so I had to look into his eyes. "Why are you troubled, my Prince?" He asked with softness.

"Don't call me that," I spat. Shalinto wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest.

"My mother is looking for you," he stated with caution.

"You know she wishes to change me," I countered back. Shalinto didn't say a word. I could feel he felt unsafe. He spoke.

"I fear she knows my true loyalty falls upon you."

**Back At he Manor**

**Wyatt's P.O.V**

I kept on going over all the possibilities in my head on how this situation could have occurred. I swear, I thought Popi had died.

"WYATT!" Popi screamed to no end. I was about to answer when she continued yelling at me. I was at the breaking point.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled back and Popi went quiet. I calmed a bit, then spoke what was on my mind.

"First off, you have no right to be doing what you're doing. You are acting like a child. Second, the world does not revolve around you. You are selfish. Third, you never once asked me what I wanted. You want what you want. Fourth off, I don't know how I feel about Emberess, he is kind, sweet, and only a bit selfish. Fifth and foremost, we saw your body. I do not like games. Get ahold of yourself and be an adult for once in your life," I demanded in an annoyed tone.

I heard jingles.

I began to orb out when I saw Emberess enter the room with some guy before I went to the Elder's.

**Emberess's P.O.V**

I appeared with Shalinto by my side, seeing Popi as she stared me down.

"Hey, have you see-Demon!" Melinda yelled as she charged at us. She levitated for a kick. I was about to move forward but Shalinto placed his hand in front of me to stop me. He grabbed Melinda's foot then slung her back. I waved my hand and water appeared behind her, letting it solidify enough to catch her. She quickly recovered and yelled in anger, "Chris!"

Chris appeared in blue orbs.

"What?" he asked in an agitated voice.

"Traitor! D-demon!" she stammered.

I could sense another attack. I was about to take my defense when Shalinto stepped in front of me as orbs crashed into him, exploding. He didn't flinch. Melinda waved her hand and a table came flying towards him. He simply punched the table, breaking it in two. Without missing a beat, she swung her hand at Shalinto.

Nothing happened.

"Chris, he won't budge." Melinda pushed out with worry. Chris nodded his head to her and waved his hand, orbs flying out. Melinda then swung her hand sideways, causing them to go faster. They collided into Shalinto's chest with a loud explosion.

"Ugh!" Shalinto grunted in pain and fell to one knee. Right after that, another combined attack hit him once again in the chest. He fell onto both knees.

"Nooo!" I roared. My teardrop pendant began to glow bright blue, water balls forming in my hands. They froze into ice. I threw them forward. Spreading my fingers, they formed into shards.

"Watch out!" Melinda yelled, Chris orbed out of the way. She levitated up.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled.

"Wyatt!" Popi demanded after.

Wyatt soon appeared. Two more ice balls formed in my hand.

"Wyatt! Demon! Emberess! Evil!"

Wyatt looked at me as my pendant grew brighter. I threw the ice balls, then waving my hand as they shattered into hundreds of shards. Wyatt put up his shield, the shards smashing into his shield, some penetrating through. One hit Popi in the leg.

"Son of a bitch!" Popi yelled.

Ice now started to form where I stood as I began to cry. I felt arms around my waist as Shalinto pulled me to his chest, whispering in my ear.

"Stop, Emberess, don't," Shalinto pleaded into my ear. "Calm down, this isn't you." His voice held sorrow.

"They tried to hurt you! You did nothing, you are my Guardian. You're not just my Guardian, you're my friend. A person I care for," I said with passion. I felt Shalinto place his hands on my arms and lower them, stopping my attack.

"Think of a place where you feel happy," he whispered, and I thought of Eden.

Ice rose up from the ground and froze, shattering. As it shattered, we teleported to Eden. I held onto Shalinto, who was now in his human form. I started to cry.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't cry, sleep," Shalinto cooed. I soon fell asleep as fairies began to flutter around us.

**Wyatt's P.O.V**

"What happened?" I demanded, pissed off.

"Your toy tried to kill us!" Popi yelled at me as she laid on the floor. I waved my hand over her leg, the shard orbing out and her leg beginning to heal immediately.

"I never trusted that dirty, demon loving scum. He can rot in Hell," Melinda spat out.

"Did you blow it out of proportion?" I asked, angered.

"No!" She retorted.

_"Wyatt, Wyatt!" _the voices in my head called out.

_"Yes?" _I responded.

_"Emberess is in Eden, something happened to him, I-"_

_"Oh, yes! Something happened! His guardian is there with him."_

_"Protect, protect!" _the voices chanted.

_"I thought no evil could enter Eden!" _I said in shock.

_"The Guardian is not evil, Guardian is his protector,"_ the voices responded.

I orbed up the stairs.

"Candles!" I yelled and the candles fell into place on the carpet. "Light!" I commanded next as I walked to the Book of Shadows, the candles lighting. I chanted the spell.

"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Light yellow orbs appeared in the circle of candles, grams appeared.

"Grams," I said in a broken voice.

"What's wrong, m dear?" Grams cooed in a loving tone.

"I don't understand anything anymore," I rushed out.

"Oh, you mean Emberess," she stated.

"Yes," I said, tears now falling.

"My dear child, follow your heart," she spoke with care as she stepped out of the circle and became solid. Grams pulled me into a hug and I cried.

"Shh, don't cry, Wyatt," she cooed in my ear. "It will work out. It is your destiny."

I chuckled softly.

"My dear, follow your instincts, do not let others decide. But, I must go. I cannot stay here long." She let go of me and stepped into the circle, orbs fluttering around her.

"Blessed be."

"Blessed be," I responded and she disappeared. I wiped my tears away. I orbed into my room, laying on my bed and soon passed out.

-...-

OOOO, next chapter is going to be one of those chapters you yell 'NOOOOO' out loud. :) Dramatica, dramatica I tell ya.


End file.
